This new curly poinsettia was produced at my breeding facilities at Encinitas, Calif., as a hybrid resulting from many crossings of various seedlings or mutations including, in particular, Ecke's Flaming Sphere (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,052) which, because of its leaf shape, is responsible for the uniqueness of this new cultivar. This particular plant was selected from many white curly seedlings of similar but different types and was chosen by me as the best white of the many.
Reproduction of this plant was done under my direction at Encinitas, Calif., by means of cuttings, and successive generations of propagation of this plant have shown its novel characteristics to be fixed and to hold true from generation to generation.